carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tempus Fugits
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 17b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 4, 2008 |Image file = Ep17BS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Surprise Day |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Whose Friend is Who?}} is the second part of the seventeenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary All the Care Bears are all cleaning up Care-a-Lot . Tweazle and Bumpity try to get Wingnut to play with them, but Wingnut explains that he has to work. The nimbits try to play with Grumpy, Oopsy, Share, and Funshine, but they're also all busy working. Cheer explains that once the work is done, everyone can play. The sun goes down and a clock chimes. Grumpy packs up to go home, commenting on how there's not enough hours in the day. The nimbits realize the Care Bears are going to work more tomorrow. Not wanting to wait anymore to play, Tweazle suggest that they speed up time. They go inside the the big clock in Care-a-Lot and fiddle with the gears. The next day, the Care Bears wake up and return to working. Do to the clock being altered, the Care Bears think the day is going by faster. Wanting to get the same amount of work done, they work faster, but this causes them to make mistakes. The clock goes off, so the Care Bears think it's the end of the day and go to sit around the Gathering Tree. The mistakes the bears made because they were working faster causes a huge mess. Funshine notices that the clock went off, but the sun is still up. Grumpy realizes that someone tampered with the clock. Tweazle and Bumpity show up and ask if the Care Bears are finally ready to play with them. The Care Bears scold Bumpity and Tweazle for playing that mean prank on them, and explain that speeding up the clock doesn't speed up time in real life. Tweazle and Bumpity say they can clean up the extra mess caused by their shenanigans if time was actually sped up. The nimbits try to get to work, but Funshine and Bedtime use their belly badges to change it from day to night. The nimbits are unable to get any work done since the days are too short. Grumpy explains that there's a time for work, and a time for play. Cheer follows this up explaining that everyone needs to take the time to do the job right. The nimbits realize that rushing their friends to get the work done was wrong, and apologize. Everyone resuming cleaning up Care-a-Lot, only now Tweazle and Bumpity help too. Grumpy manages to fix the Care-a-Lot clock just as evening falls. Cheer announces that they managed to finish all their work, so tomorrow everyone can play. Worn out from working, the nimbits fall asleep. Errors * While cleaning Care-a-Lot, True Heart is colored over a male Care Bear and Love-a-Lot is missing her scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep17BS1.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep17BS2.png * When approaching the Gathering Tree with Wingnut, Grumpy is incorrectly colored as Good Luck Bear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep17BS5.png * When scolding Bumpity and Tweazle, Cheer's bow is incorrectly colored. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep17BS6.png * While speeding up time with Funshine, Bedtime Bear is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep17BS7.png Trivia * This is the third appearance of the nimbits, the first was in Flower Power and the second in Bumpity and Tweazle. * The Title of the episode translates to "Time Fly" in Latin. Category:Episodes Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes